Sheridan
by sarah999
Summary: Jake Ely has noticed a family going over to the Slocums place, and never though about it, until the family moved permanently into town. Julian Potter was on a quest looking for his little brother. When they find what they're looking for, what'll they do?
1. Character information

Disclaimer : I do not own and Harry Potter or Phantom Stallion characters, places, etc.

Title : Sheridan

By : sarah999

* * *

Author's Note : You don't have to read this, but it will explain some things that might confuse you.

Harry is 16 years old, with an older brother, Julian who is 18, and a younger brother Sean who is 14.

Harry is 16 - - - 5'2 with long waist length black hair and green eyes. He doesn't need glassed, and he's isn't blind.

Julian is 18 - - - 6'2 with shaggy black hair that hangs over his ears and eyes, and has blue eyes with green specks mixed in.

Sean is 14 - - - - 5'9 with messy red hair, and brown eyes. He has glasses, and is severely blind without them.

Jake is 17 - - - - 6'3 with shoulder length black hair, and dark brown eyes.

Sam is 15 - - - - 5'6 with auburn hair, and brown eyes.

Jen is 15 - - - - 5'6 with long blond hair(usually braided) with blue eyes and glasses.

Now, for the Ely brothers. I don't think all of them are going to be in this story, but Jake certainly is.

The ages may not be right, but that's how I see it. If you know the actual age, then let me know.

Kit...25

Adam...24

Bryan...22

Nate...19

Quinn...18

Jake...17

This is going to be AU. I'm not going to be following the Phantom Stallion story line, and what ever happens in the books, and I add in here, I won't have them from the right books. I'll take a part from a time in the book, and put in in a different time in my story.

So it's going to very AU.

Now, Vernon Dursley and Linc Slocum are friends. They went to school together, and talked to each other over the years. The Dursleys come to Nevada quite a lot, but never stay permanently, but they have a house which Slocum built for them. Jake notices that while Sam is in still in San Francisco, the Dursleys come, but instead of their usual expensive car, they are riding in a truck pulling a horse trailer.

The Dursley's go to their place that Slocum had built for them, which had a small stable, large house, a basement which could be accessed through the outside, and inside.

Now where Harry comes in

Sean is the Boy-Who-Lived. Julian had moved out to live with some friends of his when he was 15, Harry was 13 when Julian had moved out. Harry was sent to live with his mothers aunt when they figured he didn't have any magic. Harry was 8 years old when he was sent to the Dursleys. Julian was 10 years old, remembering when his parents had sent Harry away.


	2. Chapter 1

August 12, 1996. 

Jake Ely watched as the rude family came driving down the road. They'd been coming for a couple of years. He didn't know why, but if they were friends with Slocum, then something fishy was going on between them. He knew Slocum didn't let people stay at his estate, or even build a place for someone, just because he had to money. The Dursley's, as he now knew, we're doing something, and needed help, and the only help they could get, was apparently from Slocum.

He'd seen the place Slocum had built for the family of three, and it wasn't huge like his place, or small like Kenworthy's place either. It could house ten people easily. A small stable, probably enough room for five or six horses was across the yard, with a small corral attached to the barn.

He didn't know if they owned any horses, as they were hardly ever there, and nobody ever went over there, so if they did have any, they were most likely dead or dying.

The Dursley's had been staying for longer periods of time now, and he wondered why.

The trailer that was pulled behind the truck was silver, matching the truck, and had small windows for a horse to look out of. It could fit maybe three horses. He didn't know why they had a trailer if they didn't have any horses, unless they were moving here. Jake would have shuddered, if it weren't for the flash of black hair flying in the wind out the window.

He watched as the car drove towards their house, and backed up so they could put whatever was in the trailer straight into the stable. He heard a commotion going on, before everything fell silent. He didn't know what happened, but he could guess it had something to do with whatever the family brought over.

When the family came back out, they walked to the house and closed the door. He looked up when he heard a cry from a bird. It was a hawk, and just then he noticed the possition of the sun. He had to get home for dinner. With that, he turned and ran back to his ranch.

* * *

_Potter family_

August 12, 1996.

Julian Potter, 18 years old, stared at his parents in stunned silence. He remembered little Hadrian when he was sent away, when he was 8 years old, while he was 10, and Sean was 6 years old. It has been nine years since then, five since he moved out. He hadn't seen or heard from Harry(Hadrian shortened) for almost a decade, and he had no idea of where he was. He knew when his parents sent Harry away for having no magic, they we're going to miss out on something so magnificent, there were no words to describe it.

He had always been close to Harry. When Sean had been born, he had seen how his parents had forgotten Harry, but not him. Even when Harry was born, they hadn't forgotten him. But, when Sean was born, they had left Harry at the house, and brought him, Julian, along.

Now, here he was. Sean had supposedly killed the Dark Lord, by accident. They had been in Diagon Alley a couple months ago, and Sean had been reading a book Headmaster Dumbledore had given him. He had been mumbling the spell out lout, and just then the Dark Lord appeared with a dozen Death Eaters. The spell he had been mumbling had something to do with his magical core, and how to either strip the persons magic, or bind it permanently. If they bound the magic, the person was rendered a squib, but if the person was stripped of their magic, then the person was rendered a muggle, never to get their magic back.

Sean had said the part to strip a persons magic, and it hit Voldemort in the chest. For a moment, everyone was still, standing in the stunned silence, before Voldemort had made a sound between a wail, screech, shriek, and sobs of pain. When it was over, the Dark Lord was a corpse, before the body turned to dust. No one knew what had caused the body to turn to dust, but Dumbledore knew why he died. Voldemort had depended on his magic almost his whole life. When that was taken away from his body, whatever he had done to it with magic, was undone, as he had no magic to sustain him.

His parents had begged him to come home, for a while, a month at least, to get know each other. They had never really learned what he liked and disliked and all that, spending most of their time on Sean. He hadn't complained, as he had Harry, and would spend every hour of the day with him, unless he asked for some time alone.

He had gone to their house just to get them off his back, and noticed they were living somewhere else from where that had been when he had moved out. The old house had four bedrooms, and two bathrooms. It wasn't big, but it wasn't tiny either. The house now could hold the entire Weasley family and Order comfortably. It even had it's own Quidditch field.

He had asked how Harry was, and it was silence. He had expected them to stay in contact with Harry, as that's what they told him when he noticed them going out of their house when Harry was first sent away, but it appeared not. They hadn't talked to him for around seven years. He had asked where they sent Harry, and they told him they sent him to Petunia Dursley, their mothers' sister, their aunt.

He decided then and there to go see Harry. He probably wouldn't remember him, but he knew Harry had a good memory, so there is a slight chance he would remember him.

He gave his parents a cold and disgusted look, before walking out the door, ignoring his parents calls and orders to 'come back here' and 'get your ass over here' and 'don't ignore you mother'...etc.

He _would_ find his little brother, no matter what it took. 

* * *

Harry is going to be a horse for a while in this story. Jake won't know that Harry in horse form is really a human. He thinks it's a horse, with some odd quirks.

I have an idea of what breed of horse he should be, but if you have a breed in mind, let me know, and I'll decide on which breed he should be.

If you have any questions about the story, just ask, and I'll try to answer.

-Sarah999


	3. Chapter 2

_**Flashback of a sort**_

Harry remembered when he lived with his parents and brothers. Remembered a time when he was loved, before his mother sent him here.

He was smart for his age. He was able to read most of the books his parents had lying around the house, most of them were on complicated magic, well, complicated magic for children. But Harry was able to do some of it. He had changed himself into an animal. He didn't know what it was, seeing as he hadn't managed to stay in the form long enough to see it in a mirror placed along the wall.

Then, his parents sent him away. Now he was in hell.

For some reason his parents told his aunt and uncle about being able to change into an animal. For the two years or so, he was beaten regularly, refused daily food and water. He was made to cook and clean for the whole household, and garden the front and back.

Then, when he was around 11 years old, he was forced to transform into his animal form, which he now knew to be a horse. His uncle had taken him to a farm a couple hours away, and the men who owned the place didn't know he was a human.

His Uncle told him to transform when they had gotten to a forest and he was loaded into a trailer (and tied with a halter and rope his uncle bought) his uncle had bought for the one purpose. When they got to the farm, he was unloaded by a kind man and tied to a post outside a barn.

Then Uncle Vernon had come over with another man, both talking about him. Harry had turned his head around to look at them, and noticed Vernon taking some money from the man. Then Vernon turned around, and left, leaving Harry behind.

The men, who turned out to be Eric and Jeremy Westons. They owned the stables he now lived in.

Eric was the oldest at 36 years old, with light brown hair and brown eyes. He was 5'11, with broad shoulders and muscled arms.

Jeremy, the one who unloaded him, had darker brown hair and brown eyes. He was 6', slimmer than Eric, but with muscled arms.

They were now looking at him.

"Well, lets get him settled in." Eric said. Jeremy nodded and untied him, before leading him to a barn to the left. Inside, there were six stalls on each side; a horse head looking over some of the stall doors. They went to the first stall on the right of the door, leading Harry in.

"Vernon said that he hadn't trained his horse, so we have to get him started. Lets get Kai to work on him. He's gentled enough mistreated horses to help this one." Eric told Jeremy, while filling Harry's bucket with water and some hay on the ground for him to eat. "Lets call him, see if he'll come out and look at him."

**XxXxXx**

Vernon had left Harry at the Westons farm for close to five years. He had been trained with and without tack and reacted better without a saddle but better with bridle. He had been treated kindly at the farm, by everyone.

The day Kai Tyden had come out to see Harry, had changed his way of seeing people.

Before, when he was with the Dursleys, he'd never been outside much, other than doing the chores. He'd never had human contact with other people after he was dumped at his relatives. Other than the Dursleys of course.

Kai had touched him gently and made sure not to spook him intentionally. Anyone that had touched him, had done it gently. He was never ridden by anyone other than Kai, Eric and Jeremy. Only one other person touched him and that was Kai's friend, Kit. He never heard the mans last name, only the first. Kit is 26 with dark skin and brown eyes. He was tall, around 6'2.

When he first met Kit, he was still in his new stall. He had come over shortly after Kai had.

Now, he only let _selected_ people touch him, and even less people ride him. He would never be a many-person horse, which made him unsuitable for trail rides. The people he let ride him had all helped him in some way, so he felt he should be cooperative for them.

He was trained in jumping a little, and some dressage, but he wasn't going to do anything in dressage. He liked the jumping more.

**XxXxXx**

**(**_End Flashback_**)**

Now, three five later, his Uncle was coming to get him. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he was going to stay as a horse; He was treated better as a horse, than as a human.

He was outside the barn with Kai and the brothers with Kit inside the corral beside the barn working with a new horse, ground tied with the tack that was used on him. His uncle had apparently paid them to buy some tack for him that would fit.

He heard his uncle's vehicle come up the path and pulled to a stop at the house across from them. His uncle got out, and someone got out of the passenger side.

His uncle had, surprisingly, gotten a little slimmer. He still had watery blue eyes and brown hair, but he seemed a little taller, now that he had lost some weight.

The other person who had gotten out was maybe 5'9, with light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked very alike to Uncle Vernon, Harry thought. Then a spark ignited in his mind. It was Dudley! He had lost all his weight it seemed. He now looked to be at a healthy weight for his age.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry noticed Vernon walking closer to them. He had noticed his uncle and cousin wearing jeans and plain t shirts, something they never wear.

There was something off about the way they were behaving. Before he could think more on it, Vernon spoke.

"Thank you for taking him for so long. Is he trained?" Vernon asked while looking at Eric. Kai had wandered back to Harry, taking hold of the cotton lead rope attached to his halter.

"Yes, he is. He was very good, easy to train. He had some issues at the beginning but Kai," He pointed over at Kai with Harry, pulling out a sugar cube from his pocket. "Helped him with them. They may come up at some points."

"Alright. Anything important I should know before we go? We're moving to a friends home. We just came back to get him. We decided to get everything settled before bringing him to the new house."

"Where are you moving to?" Eric asked.

"Nevada. A family friend lives there. He made us a house for a late anniversary gift."

"That's a bit…a….much for an anniversary gift." Jeremy muttered under his breath as Kit came over.

"You're moving over to Nevada? My family lives there. I grew up there. Very nice to live." Kit said as he lead the new horse, a Thoroughbred over. The Thoroughbred is 16hh with a bay coat. The Thoroughbred groomed Harry's withers when Kit came to stand beside Kai.

"Oh, well, maybe I'll see them…..Vernon trailed off nervously. Dudley was just standing there, looking around him.

"Well, we should be going. Thank you for training him." Vernon handed Eric a check before gesturing to the trailer. "Shall we?"

Kai had sent Jeremy to put all of Harry's things in the bed of the truck, so all they had to do was load Harry.

Kai lead Harry up the ramp into the trailer, talking to him softly.

"I hope we'll see you again. Maybe I'll come visit you in Nevada. My friend, Glen Scott, is a vet out there. Sometimes I go out and help him." While he was talking, he had tied him, and left some hay in a hanging net.

"Kit can come visit you too, as his family lives there. He is the oldest of six brothers. Maybe you'll befriend one, and let him ride you too, hmm?" With the last sentence, he kissed Harry on him head near his ears, gave him a pat before walking down the trailer and closing the door.

**XxXxXx**

When they stopped driving, Harry jerked his head up, sending some of his black mane through the upper window, before calming down. He felt the trailer being backed up, before the door opened. Dudley walked up the ramp and came over to him. Harry tensed as he reached to untie him. Dudley took hold of the rope under his chin before gently tugging and leading him from the trailer.

As he walked down the ramp, he saw his new home. The stable had six stalls, three one each side. There was a room at the end for tack and feed. Harry was led to the stall to the left of the door and the lead was unclipped.

He heard Dudley leave and close the doors before looking around his stall. It was quite big, bigger than the one he had before. There were feed and water buckets along the wall. All in all, Harry was bored. There was nothing to do now.

**XxXxXx**

The next day, Harry was woken up when the stable doors opened. He jerked his head up and looked to see who had come. It was Dudley.

"Hello Harry." He said opening the stall door. He clipped the chain on his halter, before tying him outside his stall. He saw Dudley grab something from a bucket before feeling the brush on his back.

After Dudley groomed him, he untied him, before leading him out of the stable, and around the land.

Dudley had taken him around the property, before wandering around, although there wasn't much to look at. At least that was until a herd of horses appeared over a hill. Suddenly a white horse came rocketing down towards them, scaring Dudley away, leaving Harry standing there.

The white stallion looked at the black one across from him. The black looked at him curiously, ears pointed forwards with his tail low.

The white walked closer to Harry. He stretched his neck out to touch noses with the strange black.

Harry was curious in the white stallion before him. He was probably the same size as him, but he seemed taller, bigger than him.

Dudley, having run off, sees people riding toward him. Three people. He waves and one of them see him. The lope towards him, slowing down the closer they got to him.

"My horse…I left him….A white came running towards me….I need help. Please! Help me!" Dudley rambled at them while pointing in the direction he came from.

The three people, who turn out to be Jake, Luke, and Wyatt, look at the kid in front of them. The only white they know if is the Phantom…

They follow the boy back to where he left his horse and found a surprising sight.

The boy's horse, they suspected correctly that it is the black one, had his head low, tail low, ears relaxed, and soft eyes, from what they could see.

The great white stallion had his head resting on the blacks withers, sometimes grooming the black. They were both relaxed, with the Phantoms herd behind them.

Until Witch snorted, that is.

The black instantly jerked his head up, his ears rigid, head high, and hard eyes.

The white, on the other hand, had only jerked his head up, ears forward

"That's him, the black." The boy, Dudley said.

"Well, we'll have to get him back somehow." Wyatt said, before looking at Luke and Jake.

"Stay here." Luke ordered, before going to the left, Wyatt going to the right, Jake going center.


	4. Chapter 4

As Dudley stayed back and watched the three riders go different directions towards his cousin, the white stallion threw up his head and neighed a challenge at the rapidly closing in riders. The black horse panicked at the three riders closing in on him and backed up several steps.

As they got closer the Phantom pivoted around and darted towards the black and nipped him to make him move. The black didn't want to go so he threw his head up and balked. The Phantom turned towards him and ran past him then came up behind him. He bit at his hind end, and commanded him to move forward.

Just as the black was going to leave with the stallion, one of the riders cut them off. It turned out to be Wyatt that cut them off. Wyatt shook his rope at the white stallion and yipped at him, hoping to scare him away. The stallion reared at neighed his anger, but turned an galloped towards the hills and disappeared over them.

The black was left standing alone, and with the three riders blocking him, except for the back, he was trapped. He arched his neck and bared his teeth, hoping to scare them off. It didn't work. The two riders on either side of him had moved back and the one in the middle had come closer, even getting off his mare. He held his coiled rope behind him.

The black looked at the boy in front of him, and pinned his ears back when he got too close. The men on either side had come together on one side and were now watching the boy in front of him. The boy made a sound and he pricked his ears forward a little, and he stared at the boy through his thick forelock.

All of a sudden, a man yelled and everyone turned their attention to the commotion. A ban with a big belly and eccentric clothes was on a golden gelding, and was yelling at him. With the attention off him, the black back up several steps.

Jake turned to look at Slocum making a racket yelling at his horse and didn't notice the black horse moving away from him. He didn't notice until Slocum stopped yelling at Champ and came closer to them, which led him to see the black horse behind them.

"Howdy, neighbors. Who does that horse belong too? He's a beauty." Jake just noticed that they had turned their attention from the horse the new kid had let loose, and turned back around, and immediately noticed the horse backed up several spaces. Jake was about to say something when the idiot Slocum dismounted his horse and went strolling towards the black horse. The horse, unfortunately, took this as a threat and bared his teeth again. Before anything could happen, the black backed up several more steps and wheeled around and darted up a deer path and he too disappeared down the hill.

"That was the new neighbors horse that we were trying to catch after the kid let him loose, and now you had to go scare him off." Luke said to Slocum as he an Wyatt came closer.

"Just because the horse has a lead rope attached to his halter doesn't mean anything..."Luke heard his youngest son mutter under his breath when he heard the excuse Slocum had as he returned to his mare.

Sorry for the really late update...no good reason...

I don't remember what breed I have Harry as, so if you want to recommend some breeds you'd like him to be...feel free. Same with names for his horse animagus.

If there is anything you'd like to see happen, let me know, and I'll try to fit it in the story.

Hope you've had a wonderful Christmas, and wish you a Happy New Year.

Sarah999


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a month since anyone had seen the black horse belonging to the new neighbours in the town.

Jake had been sent out to look for him when the neighbours, the Dursleys, and Slocum had come over to Three Ponies to get him to look for the stallion. Jake hadn't wanted to, as the Dursleys reminded him too much of the Slocums, but his father had gotten tired of the pestering and told Jake he could either look for the horse, or clean out the septic tank by himself. He obviously chose to look for the horse.

He didn't find him. He found tracks of where he had been, but it was getting dark before he found the end, and it had rained over night.

Over the month the horse had been missing, Dursleys son, Dudley, had chosen to go back and live with his aunt. He said he didn't like the town and his friends were back home.

Now, Jake was riding out with his brothers, Nate and Bryan. They were checking the fences, as they had found some of their herd with River Bend. They found the hole in the fence, and mended it. Once they were done, they figured it would be safer to check the rest, see if there were more.

They were just finishing with the second and last one they found when they heard galloping of many hooves. They turned their horses around and stared.

The Phantoms heard had galloped right past them to the water hole, with the lead mare drinking first, then the others all splashed into the lake.

Jake looked around for the legendary white stallion, even turning behind him to check.

"What're you looking for, Jake?" Bryan asked when he saw Jake turning in the saddle. Jake turned around and stared at him before replying.

"The Phantom. He's around here somewhere." With that, he went back to looking. He looked around, before he noticed him minutes later. He was standing on an outcrop with the wind blowing his man and tail, like wisps of clouds.

To Jakes surprise, the black was with him, hiding behind him, almost on top on his heels. The black was staring at him and his brothers, with his black coat glistening and his extremely thick mane and tail fluttering in the breeze. He still had the halter on, but the rope had been torn up.

"Who is that? I've never seen him before." Nate asked Jake when he caught him staring at the pair.

"That's the neighbours' stallion. He's been missing for a month." Jake replied, watching as the Phantom finally wandered down from his perch, with the other stallion in tow.

"A _stallion_!" Bryan whispered furiously, aware of the approaching stallions.

"Uh-huh." Bother the older brothers rolled their eyes at the response from their youngest brother.

Suddenly, the stallion stopped and the Phantom neighed, ears pricked towards something behind them. Jake turned around, and saw Sam riding up on Ace with Jen on Silly.

Suddenly, it seemed as the Elys and Jen didn't exist when the white stallion walked towards Sam, who dismounted. Jake tensed when the white horse got close to Sam, fearing she might get hurt.

When the stallion reached Sam, she whispered something, and the horse came closer, and laid his head over her shoulder, letting her wrap her arms around his neck.

What happened next shocked Jen, Jake and his brothers. The black stallion, who had not moved from where the white horse had left him, had called to the Phantom, and came forward a few steps.

The Phantom backed away and turned so his side was presented to Sam and nodded his head to his back. Sam paused before dropping Aces' reins and jumping onto the Phantoms back without a thought to the others. She balanced herself and grabbed his mane just as he bolted towards his herd, rounding them up and disappearing over the hill.

Jake looked after Sam, not shocked that she was able to do that. He walked over to Ace and lined him beside his mare Witch and wound one of the reins around his saddle horn.

"Wow.. Did that actually happen?" Bryan asked, looking at Jake and Jen. "You guys are her best friends. Does she do that often?"

Jake looked down at the ground and rubbed his neck while Jen answered.

"Not every day, but maybe a couple time a month." When she looked after where her best friend went, she noticed the black horse. "Who it that?"

"The neighbours' stallion." Nate replied. "Why hasn't he left yet? I thought he'd follow the Phantom…"

None of them knew what to do with the horse. Jake thought it over, and got off of Witch. He then got his rope and uncoiled it. He walked closer to the stallion, and was shocked the horse didn't back away.

When he was in touching distance, he got ready to settle the loop of the rope over his head when he heard someone approaching. Again.

He turned around and was shocked to see almost his entire family, except for his mother riding up to them. Including Kit.

When they were close enough to see the features of everyone, the black stallion, shocking everyone, loped over to Kit and nudged him.

"Hey! What're you doing out here? I thought you'd be at your new home." Kit said while rubbing the horses forehead. He got off the horse he borrowed and walked over to the black horse and ran his hands over his back and neck, petting, patting, rubbing, and scratching.

"He's been missing for a month…ran off when Slocum got close to him." Luke said to his eldest son. "How do you know him?"

"One of my friends friend, who owns a stable, was hired to train this guy. I met him through Kai Tyden, who is a vet and helped this guy out. Kai helped gentle him and a little training, but the owners, Eric and Jeremy Westons, did the main training." Kit explained as he rubbed the horses' nose which was slung over his shoulder. "He actually reminds me a lot of Witch, except for the attitude. He lets very few people ride him."

Kit walks back to his horse and pulls out a length of rope which he ties onto the clip of the torn lead rope that was still on. With that, he walks over to Jake, and hands him the rope.

"I think he'll like you. He doesn't like loud people, annoying people, or anybody that bugs him. He'll not like Slocum. He's a lot like you, and seems very human….odd really…but I think you'll get along great." With that, he walks back over to his horse and turns him towards home.

Jake looked at the horse beside him, and clicks quietly with his tongue. The horse looks at him and seemed to look into his soul, before nickering quietly.

Everybody had turned around when the Phantom appeared again with Sam on his back. He ignored them, and slowed down when he got nearer to Jake. Sam leaned down and hugged the neck of the magnificent stallion before jumping off his back. The white stallion turned on his heels, and bolted off into the hills.

Sam walked over to Ace and taking the rein Jake had untied and mounted. She looked at them, noticing the black horse beside Jake, and gave them a look before darting off for home.

The last thing she heard was Kit asking Jake, "Was that the legendary Phantom that Slocum tried to catch and failed?"

* * *

Alright, I need a name for Harry. So, if you have any suggestions, please tell me. I'm desperate for one for Harry.

I have a picture up of what he looks like on my profile. His breed is an Adalusian.

Happy New Year everyone.

-Sarah999


	6. Chapter 6

**March 5, 2011** - Sorry about this. I noticed some mistakes so I fixed them. I had to delete the first chapter 6, but now it's back up. I put the original Chapter 6 up on February 22, 2011. If there are any more mistakes that you notice, please let me know.

* * *

Several days later, the majority of the Elys, meaning the boys, were out on the range fixing something their dad asked them to. Their mother is at school, gathering some work to bring home. Their dad was out with Wyatt at the hardware store across from Phills Fill Up. Apparently there is some new gadget the seems useful to have around a ranch, though the boys don't know what it is.

Anyways, as Jake followed behind his family with the black stallion several days ago, he wondered where the horse would go, if he would stay with them, or go back to the neighbors. It turns out that the man, Vernon, would like it if they kept the horse on their ranch. Guess they didn't want to take care of a horse with their son gone, who was the main carer of the stallion.

When they got to the ranch, Kit had come up the Jake and told him to release the rope that is attached the to the black. He did so, and the horse didn't leave, just wandered around, seeming to know where the ranch boundaries are. When they went to bed that night, Jake had went out and put the horse in the corral they used to introduce new horses to the ones they already have,

Now, days later, the horse was happy where he was. He was in the corral still, though he could leave if he wanted to, as they left the gate open. They did that when they noticed he seemed to gravitate to it throughout the day. The first, and last, time they had the gate closed, the horse had kicked at it, wanting in, so they now left it open, unless it was needed for a new horse.

**XXxXx**

While the brothers are out, and the parents too, Linc drove to the Dursley house. He remembered the black horse from the first time he saw him. He wants him. To own such an animal…the money he could get out of it. But first he had to get him, and as luck would have it, he is friends with the owner.

He drove up towards the front door and hefted his large self out of the car frame. He made his way to the door and knocked, huffing.

"Hi Linc, come in, come in. Vernon is in the kitchen eating. Would you like some lunch?" The woman, Petunia asked.

"Sure, Petunia." With that, Linc walked into the kitchen and sat beside Vernon. "So, Vernon, I saw that horse of yours a while ago. He a beauty."

"I know, though he's good for nothing. Thank the heavens I don't have him anymore." Vernon muttered, his attention captured by the food being placed in front of him.

"What? You don't have him anymore? Why ever not?" Linc could see his plan fail right there. He had been counting on Vernon to have the horse, but if he doesn't, then he'd have to find out who had him, and hopefully buy him.

"I don't have a use for him. We're rich enough to not have to work, and it would look bad if we kept him and used him for nothing." Vernon said around a mouth full of food.

"I'd of bought him. Who did you sell him to, then?" _Please, let it be some person who is easily bribed. If that bothersome girl has him, I'll never have him. She'll have both of them…_

"I sold him to the youngest Ely, Jake. Seemed to want him. Got some money for him. Don't really care, just glad I don't have the fr-horse here." Vernon stumbled over the word, forgetting the horse is actually his nephew.

"Do you have a bill of sale?" _Fuck, that boy is just as bad as the girl.._

"I have it. It's all official. I'll never get him back." Vernon sounds ridiculously happy about that.

**xXxXx**

Linc left the house in a bad mood.

He decided to just go over there and try the horse out. Nobody was home, so he was able to do what he wanted.

He drove the short distance and is relieved to notice the major horses and cars are not there. The black he wants is in the corral, though the gate was left open slightly.

He walked over to the barn, and found tack he can use on the horse. He walked back out and placed the tack on the rails. He then used the lead rope tied to the rails to tie the horse in place.

Once the horse is tacked up, he then mounts and lands heavily on the horses back.

The stallion panicked at the unknown person on his back, and bucked and reared, trying to get the man off his back.

He ran around the corral, and burst out of the gate, still bucking his heels. The man jerked back on the reins, tearing his soft skin around his mouth. The horse kept backing up as the man hadn't let up on the reins. His head is bowed towards his chest.

The man then jerked the right rein, jerking his head to the right. He then did the same with the left. The man kicked his side, trying to get him to run, but the horse couldn't as the reins were again bowing his head to his chest.

**xXxXx**

Jake has had a bad feeling since he and his brothers left for the range. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that it has something to do with the black stallion he now owns. He had been surprised when the man had sold the stallion to him. The man wanted two hundred dollars for the horse. Jake bought him, with the permission of his father.

Now, Jake and his brothers were on their way back home when Jake felt something, something to do with the bad feeling. He stopped Witch, and shushed his brothers. He listened intently, before setting Witch at a lope straight ahead. His brothers shared a look before following their little brother.

Jake skidded to a stop in shock at the sight in front of him. There is his new horse, all tacked up, with, of all people, Linc Slocum on him. Kit had told him that few people had ever ridden the stallion, and people that had ridden the horse without permission had been damaged somehow.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Couldn't think of any ideas for the chapter.

Please read and review.

-sarah999


	7. Chapter 7

I am terribly sorry for the almost year long wait for this chapter. I have no excuse. I wasn't really in the mood to write anything and nothing inspired anything for this chapter. Now, I have a cold and am bored. So, I'm attempting to write the chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Linc tried to get the stallion to obey him and follow the rein commands, but it wasn't working. He wondered why and had just taken a deep breath and straightened in the saddle, when he happened to look straight ahead. _Shit. _Straight ahead, staring at him in anger, horror, and for one, loathing, were the Ely brothers. His brief pause had made his grip on the reins falter. The stallion below him was allowed to bring his nose from where it was buried in his chest, and he too advantage of that.

Nate, Bryan, Quinn and Kit all watched Linc as he tried to control their youngest brothers' stallion with little success. They noticed when his attention waned and how the horse took advantage of that.

Jake and Kit watched as the black muzzle emerged from the deep chest it was buried in, and then take a breath. They watched as he lightly danced, which looked graceful despite the abundance of weight on his back. They watched as he bowed his neck elegantly. He was a majestic sight, if you forget the man on him. With his neck arched, his thick mane flowed like an obsidian river down his neck and the forelock flowing from between his ears and covering his eyes from time to time. They watched when the stallion stopped dancing and brought his head up, his mane flying beautifully. They watched, and now listened, as the stallion released a loud neigh the reached far and wide. They watched as he reared lightly, and how Linc had to wrap his arms around the elegant neck. The stallion came back down and Linc had to let go before then, as he couldn't reach the neck otherwise.

Linc seemed to get his thoughts in order and strengthened his grip on the reins and tried to steer the stallion away from the Ely's. However, he was too late.

Jake turned around and faced the mountains. Kit and the others noticed and turned to look in the direction Jake had. Nobody heard it, other than Jake, until seconds later. It was thundering. It sounded angry and protective at the same time. Far away, they noticed moving shapes coming towards them, one coming faster than the others. They watched as it got closer, and how the space between the one in the front and the group behind grew the closer the lone one got to them. They watched the dust the flew up from behind the one. They watched as the shape got clearer and clearer, until they knew what it was. They watched as the majestic white stallion came at the black stallion's call. They watched as he thundered his way towards, not them, but to Linc and the black. They watched as Phantom's ears were hidden in his windblown mane, and how his eyes were white and his nostrils flared. They watched as he narrowed in on Linc, his personal tormentor.

Linc couldn't believe it. He finally got to ride the stallion he wanted, well, second to one as he couldn't ride his first choice. Now, it looked like he might be seriously damaged if the white stallion charging at him was any indicator. He released his grip on the reins completely, and was in the process of taking his feet out of the stirrups when he was abruptly thrown off the black stallion. The black had reared suddenly when he felt the reins go completely slack. With his back free, he spun around to the man who had ridden him without permission and had torn his mouth to pieces. He pinned his ears back and bared his teeth, about ready to lunge at the man, when he felt a nip to his hindquarters.

_It worked!_ Was all the black to think when he spun around in anger and was looking at the white stallion who had helped him, and taken him under his wing, so to speak. He nickered towards the elder stallion and without looking back, went over to him and nuzzled his neck and nibbled on some white mane. The white allowed him for a moment, before nudging him away from him and towards people he just noticed were there. It was his new owner and his brothers.

Jake watched as the Phantom came to help his new horse, and how he charged at Linc. How he stopped the black from killing the man and then allowed the black to take comfort from his presence. Then how he nudged him towards him and his brothers. By doing that, they saw the damage done to his delicate mouth. It was all bloody and torn. Jake dismounted from Witch and approached the stallion slowly making his way over to them. _He looks exhausted,_ Jake thought_. _The stallion stopped a few feet from Jake and watched Jake approach him. Jake closed the few feet between them and held his hand out for the horse to get his scent before he attempted to touch him. He went to the horse's shoulder and put his left arm between his neck and chest, and ran his right hand down the neck and along his shoulder. Jake slowly moved backwards, closer to the horse's head. When the muzzle was just a couple inches off of his shoulder, he reached up and pulled the band over the ears and slowly removed it from the stallion. He reached a hand down and held it under the black's mouth to get the bit when the stallion could release it. When it was out, the horse took a deep, shuddering breath and relaxed a little. The stallion looked at Jake in what seemed like gratitude and lowered his head the few inches to rest his head n Jake's shoulder. Jake reached up both of his hands and ran them down both sides of the sweaty neck.

While that was happening, the Phantom pranced angrily towards Linc and bared his teeth at him. He reared and neighed in anger and pawed the air before landing dangerously close to Linc. Linc was terrified and was just staring up at the horse he tried with everything he had to capture him, just to own him. _He's beautiful_ was all he could think. He sighed in relief and as if he was suddenly boneless, flopped onto the ground.

Jake watched as the Phantom came over to inspect the black that was still resting on his shoulder. He didn't stiffen up when the Phantom came up behind him to sniff at the blacks muzzle and face. He didn't do anything when the Phantom aligned himself beside the black, facing him. He also didn't do anything when the great white muzzle sniffed his face, blew into it, then lowered his head onto his right shoulder. The Phantom backed away a little bit and seemed to stare Jake in the eyes. _You are forgiven_ seemed to be in those wise eyes belonging to the legendary stallion. Then, the white stallion turned on a dime and thundered away, his job done.

Kit, Quinn, Nate, Bryan and Jake turned to watch the white breeze across the land in seconds to gather his herd and led them away, back into the mountains. They still gazed after them as the dust settled after they disappeared.

Jake was the first to turn around and focus his attention on his stallion. He slowly backed away from under the elegant head. He grabbed some thick black mane and led him towards Witch. He placed the bloody bridle over his saddle horn and mounted up. He looked back at his brothers then flicked his eyes towards Linc. They got the message and nodded at him. He put Witch into a walk and started off for home, with the black stallion beside him, his muzzle periodically touching his leg or back.

Again, very sorry for the extremely long wait. I hope this is good and you enjoy it.  
I still don't have a name for Harry yet, so...any ideas are welcome.

-Sarah999


	8. AN

October 28, 2012.

Hi everyone.

I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in such a long time. I know how you feel, considering how many unfinished stories are on my favorites list. I promised myself that when I posted my first story I wouldn't have an unfinished story yet I have broken it. I apologize for that.

The stories I have up right now I plan to take down and take the basic plot idea and make a one-shot. I think I overreached by trying to do a multi-chapter story as my first. If you like how they are, feel free to take them and continue as it is, just let me know first.

I can't guarantee how soon the new stories will be posted, as I now work (which is going pretty slow at the moment so I should have some time to write), but I will try to get them out as soon as possible.

I hope everyone is well and again, I'm sorry.

Sarah999

P.S. I'll leave the stories up for a couple weeks then take them down.


End file.
